Mobile devices, particularly a portable mobile device such as a notebook computer have a display unit for enabling to obtain information through visual sense and a manipulation unit for manipulating the device. The display unit and the manipulation unit may be mounted in two housings, respectively. By tilting the two housings, the manipulation unit, the display unit, or both units may be converted to a use state in which a user may use or to an idle state for movement and reception.
In the notebook computer, because two housings are connected to a fixed hinge structure, the two housings may not generally be separated. Nowadays, while an individually usable tablet Personal Computer (PC) is widely used, in order to compensate an input function of the tablet PC, a method of detachably attaching the tablet PC to a housing having a manipulation unit is considered.